The Sun Will Set for You
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: IchiRuki/Two-Shots/Inspirado en Shadow of the Day/"A veces el adiós es la única manera" "Y a la sombra del día, cuando el mundo se cubra de gris, el Sol se fijará sobre tí"/Aunque estén lejos, aunque estén separados, el Sol siempre brillará para ambos...
1. Chapter 1

_-¡Hola queridos lectores! Bueno, ahora les traigo Two-Shots, claro que son IchiRuki [:3] ¿A que no saben como me llego la inspiración? Ok, se los confesaré [xD] Todo fue de nuevo gracias a una de mis bandas favoritas __**Linkin Park, **__y también a la canción, __**"Shadow of the day" ¡Te amo Chester Beninngton! [*O*] **__*gritos de FanGirl*_

_Hikari: Lo que es no tener nada que hacer [¬¬U]_

_-La verdad no [xD] Todo porque ando teniendo suerte últimamente; saqué 9.5 en calificación bimestral, un diez en español con la profesora Shinigami (¡TOMA ESO PINCHE CASTOLO!) Ok, cofcof…Mi maestra de Dibujo Técnico no ha ido en dos semanas, me había largado al Toro de Once, ¡Ya son 32 historias con esta! Disfruté de las fiestas de octubre (aunque por ver el desfile me di una quemadona…) A mi país les fue bien en los panamericanos, vi unos brasileños bien buenos [*¬*]Ok no [xD] jeje…Y bueno, creo que es todo. Por el momento, las cosas andan como deben ser, creo yo, a pesar de que Oka-san está enfermita [._.] pero weno…¡Mejor vámonos al fic! Que creo que ya lo quieren leer!_

_**DISCLAIMER: NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DEL TROL DE TITE KUBO, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

_**SHOT 1: **__Protagonizado por Ichigo Kurosaki_

_**CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: **__"Shadow of the Day" de Linkin Park_

_**PALABRAS: **__1, 840_

* * *

><p><strong>THE SUN WILL SET FOR YOU<strong>

**1**

Volvió a tener el mismo sueño, aunque tampoco sabía si es que era una pesadilla en realidad, pero le daba igual, de todas maneras, _ella ya no estaba._

Se levantó de la cama mientras se frotaba la cara para quitarse la somnolencia, para así, dirigirse al baño y lavarse, tenía que empezar un nuevo día, una nueva vida, con o sin _ella. _Bajó por las escaleras luego de vestirse con el uniforme grisáceo de la preparatoria, desayunó lo que su hermana pequeña le preparó y así, luego de recoger los libros y meterlos en la mochila, partir al instituto de Karakura.

Iba caminando tranquilamente, ese día Mizuiro había ido a su casa para marcharse juntos, llegó a su salón y como siempre, fue bien recibido por Keigo, quien le quería abrazar animadamente, claro que él bloqueó tal muestra de 'cariño' aplicándole una llave al cuello, dejándolo tirado a medio pasillo. Pasó el primer periodo, ahora empezaba el descanso y, como siempre, fue en compañía del escandaloso de su amigo Asano al techo para desayunar. Su vida estaba tornándose como siempre había querido, tranquila, como cualquier humano común y corriente, ahora Ichigo Kurosaki, un joven de 17 años, cabello extrañamente natural de un color naranja y ojos cafés, comenzaba a sentir tranquilidad. Además, ya no podía ver fantasmas.

Sin embargo, por más tranquila que se estaba volviendo su vida, por más monótona y rutinaria que fuera su existencia, sentía que algo le faltaba ¿Pero qué era? Siempre acababa preguntándose eso y, como si el destino fuera cruel con él, la interrogante siempre se respondía con el simple recuerdo de no hace más de 17 meses atrás, justamente el día en que Rukia Kuchiki, aquella chica de cabello negro y raros ojos amatistas, que decía ser un Shinigami y que _paró su lluvia interna, _se había ido de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas, para ya no volver a verla. Nunca.

Recargado en el barandal del techo de la escuela, miraba absorto en sus pensamientos el suelo del patio, con Keigo a un lado, acostado en la baranda, mientras que él bebía una caja de zumo. De pronto, paró de absorber por la pajilla el líquido del cartón al escuchar la voz de su amigo llamándole.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás después de que nos graduemos?-preguntó Keigo, como columpiándose en los tubos de metal de la baranda, mientras que Ichigo seguía con la mirada perdida y ese gesto tan arisco característico de él.

-No lo sé…-contestó neutralmente el oji miel.

-Deberías pensarlo ya-comentó el castaño-Para la semana entrante vendrán a darnos unas pláticas….

Simplemente las palabras de Keigo valían poco en ese instante, siendo honesto con él mismo, le gustaría estar solo por un rato. La voz de su amigo era como una canción en reversa que se estaba reproduciendo en una velocidad bastante lenta, no se le entendía, simplemente era ignorado con facilidad. Aunque no fue así hasta que…

-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Rukia-chan?-preguntó el castaño, a lo que Ichigo volteó a verlo un tanto sorprendido, había abierto sus ojos demás sin darse cuenta, cosa que Keigo notó.

-¿A qué te refieres?-interrogó frunciendo el ceño el joven Kurosaki.

-No sé, es que no ha venido en mucho tiempo ¿Crees que ya se olvidó de nosotros?-decía el chico con un puchero en sus labios, casi como un niño pequeño, volviendo a columpiarse en los tubos de metal de la baranda.

-No es eso…-musitó Ichigo-Es sólo que…Ella tiene mucho trabajo, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer…

-¿Pero no crees que podría venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando?

-Recuerda que Rukia ya no es la Shinigami a cargo de Karakura. No puedo asegurarte qué esté haciendo en este momento-comentó él, volviendo a tomar entre su boca la pajilla y beber de su jugo.

-¿Y…No la extrañas ni un poco?-preguntó Asano, causando que su amigo dejara su juego y tirara el cartón del mismo al suelo, girándose hacia otro lado. Él sabía perfectamente que Ichigo si la extrañaba ¿Cómo no hacerlo si era con quien más pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo? Después de todo, eran muy buenos amigos, todo el mundo había notado lo rápido que se habían vuelto tan cercanos, la forma en la que se peleaban, el trato mutuo de respeto y protección que se tenían. Después de eso ¿Cómo no extrañarla? ¡Incluso él mismo la extrañaba!

Pero, así como su amigo y la pequeña Shinigami compartían todo, así como eran de cercanos, no bastaba para que a Ichigo se le quitara lo orgulloso y aceptara desde el fondo que de verdad extrañaba a la chica que siempre le golpeaba y que a la vez, siempre le hacía salir de problemas. Incluso Keigo Asano, siendo tan despistado y algo tonto, se había dado cuenta de ello.

-No…-fue la respuesta de Ichigo, simple, pero complicada en sentimiento, sonando concreta y vacía al mismo tiempo, no podía asegurar nada porque no le había mirado a los ojos. De serlo, se habría dado cuenta de la enorme tristeza que cargaba el pelinaranja. De todos modos, esa respuesta fue la que estaba esperando para darse cuenta de que Ichigo estaba mintiendo. Él si estaba extrañando a Rukia.

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
>[A veces las soluciones no son tan simples]<br>Sometimes goodbye is the only way  
>[A veces el adiós es la única manera]<em>

_La tenía frente a él, ahí parada, con la mirada baja y sin emitir ningún palabra. Pensó que en ese entonces ella se pondría a llorar y le diría que no quería irse. O más bien eso quería que ella dijera, porque era lo que él quería. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder cambiar las cosas, detener el tiempo si era necesario, quitarse esa puta cobardía que le asfixiaba pues no era capaz de decirle a su enana lo mucho que la necesitaría, que se quedara con él, con sus amigos que rogaban que no se fuera, que la echaría de menos, que la amaba tanto como a nadie en el mundo ni en el otro._

_-Dales a todos un saludo de mi parte…-fue lo único que dijo, no quería decir nada más porque sino el que lloraría sería él-Adiós, Rukia…_

_Y ella levantó su cabeza, suspiró como nunca lo había hecho. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, su cara se había tornado diferente, su hermosa figura se estaba desvaneciendo y aquel rostro inundado de tristeza y dolor fue lo último que le quedó de la Shinigami. Ahora ella ya no estaba._

_De pronto sintió como todo se oscurecía, como el piso se le colapsaba y su mirada se tornaba oscura, y no porque su Hollow interno estuviera metiéndose o el viejo de Zangetsu, sólo cayó al vació, al vació de su corazón. Sentía el vértigo, la odiosa y adictiva sensación de las alturas y que a la vez era incitante, y ahora, estaba repitiendo esa misma escena de hace unos segundos atrás, pero algo andaba mal: él era el expectante de todo ello, como si estuviese viendo una película, ahí estaban, su cuerpo y el de Rukia frente a frente._

_-Adiós, Rukia…Gracias-se escuchó a lo lejos su propia voz, nunca pensó estar así de loco. Quiso correr pero un enorme cristal lo detenía, como si fuese una ilusión, de nuevo Rukia se desvanecía y él—o mejor dicho su otro yo—no hacía nada._

_-¡No, espera! ¡Rukia, regresa!-gritaba desesperado, golpeando aquel enorme cristal que no podía romper, estaba atrapado-¡Rukia, por favor aguarda! ¡Vuelve! ¡No te vallas!-su voz comenzó a tornarse más frágil y sentía como el alma se le partía en dos-No me abandones…No quiero que llueva…¡Rukia!_

"_El Sol brillará para ti, Ichigo…"_

Despertó bañado en sudor, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos mientras se sobaba las sienes y cerraba los ojos para calmarse. Ya tenía varias noches soñando con lo mismo pero de una y mil formas que acaban igual, con la Kuchiki desapareciendo de su vista. Sin embargo, ese sueño había sido distinto en cierto modo. Había escuchado su voz hablarle, fue tan suave que era difícil de imaginar, aun así, sabía perfectamente que esa voz no tenía otro dueño más que _ella._

Suspiró nostálgico, si no aceptaba la realidad terminaría lastimándose más todavía. Luego de agacharse, levantó la cara y se asustó de lo que vio, ahí estaba ella, parada frente a la cama, como si nada. Dio un salto en la cama y se frotó los ojos, dándose cuenta de que no era más que otro vil espejismo. Se tiró de nuevo en la cama, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse, apenas y eran las cuatro de la madrugada y él con sus pesadillas. Hasta que…

"_Ichigo…Recuerda, el Sol brillará para ti"_

-El…Sol…-susurró inconscientemente, adentrándose de nuevo al subconsciente y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ese mismo fin de semana, se levantó, desayunó y se vistió para ir a caminar un buen rato, a lo mejor algo así le vendría haciendo falta para quitarse de tonterías. Aunque aun era temprano, eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana y él ya estaba fuera de la casa, caminó hasta el río y ahí se quedó, esperando el amanecer, el cual no entendía por qué quería ver.

Quería irse de ahí, el Sol estaba tardando en salir y aun estaba con demasiado sueño para poder aguantar. Se levantó de la grama y se iba a dar media vuelta para irse, pero entonces algo le hiso voltear, comenzó a sentir un ligero calor en la espalda. Miró detenidamente como de entre los edificios de aquella pequeña ciudad, el Sol salía y brillaba con furor, iluminando todo a su paso, quitando cada sombra y, extrañamente, dándole confortabilidad en sus adentros. No le importó si el Sol le calaba los ojos, lo miró fijamente hasta que salió del Este, cerró sus ojos y volvió a suspirar lleno de nostalgia, pero de pronto, sus ojos vislumbraron aquello que pensó no ver más. Frente a él pasó una Mariposa del Infierno.

-¿Qué…?-se preguntó a sí mismo, incrédulo de lo que veía, la Mariposa revoloteaba cerca suyo, otra vez cruzó por su cara y después, en un parpadeo, había desaparecido-Rukia…Ya veo, ahora lo entendí.

Sonrió, viendo de nueva cuenta el amanecer en Karakura, el tono carmesí del cielo le daba la impresión de que ese día podía ser bueno de alguna manera. Metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos, caminó hasta irse a casa, y mientras lo hacía se puso a pensar: ese sueño a lo mejor no era tan malo, entre sueños escuchó a Rukia decirle que el Sol brillaría por él, sin ninguna razón aparente, se había salido temprano y sólo para ver el amanecer, el cual no se arrepintió de presenciar, porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, de nueva cuenta, Rukia, su más preciada _nakama, _aun sin estar a su lado, le había sacado de su tristeza y había calmado de nuevo el diluvio, sólo como ella sabía hacerlo.

-Creo que nunca dejaré de darte las gracias…

_And the sun will set for you  
>[Y el Sol se fijará sobre tí]<em>

* * *

><p><em>Y sigue...! [:D]<br>-_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO-SENSEI. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

_**SHOT 2: **__Protagonizado por Rukia Kuchiki_

_**CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: **__"Shadow of the Day" de Linkin Park_

_**PALABRAS: **__1,537_

* * *

><p><strong>THE SUN WILL SET FOR YOU<strong>

**2**

Le dolió dejarlo así, tanto tiempo cerca suyo, tantas batallas perdidas y ganadas para nada, ahora el adiós era definitivo, más era la única manera de salir del sufrimiento.

_Sometimes begennings arn't so simple  
>[A veces los comienzos no son tan simples]<br>Sometimes goodbye is the only way  
>[A veces el adiós es la única manera]<em>

Se sentía tonta de tener que desobedecer órdenes sólo por un simple humano ¿Pero qué ella a caso tampoco lo fue? Vaya contradicciones tiene la vida. Siempre que podía, se escapaba o de sus labores o de la mansión de su hermano para poder ir a verlo, mirar cuando caminaba hacia la escuela, lo que hacía en clases, verlo dormir, cuidarlo para que no se metiera en problemas, porque sabía que ese pelo pincho de nombre Kurosaki Ichigo, con ceño fruncido y cabello como el de una zanahoria, era demasiado molesto, pero a la vez, sentía que para ella era una gran necesidad. Vaya que Rukia Kuchiki era de verdad un desastre.

Mientras veía desde un poste lejano a _él _como recorría su camino como cada mañana al Instituto de Karakura, venía otra vez el recuerdo, doloroso, triste, inolvidable, insoportablemente agotador y permanente.

_Ahí estaban, parados sin decirse nada, luego de una ligera pelea, la cual sería la ultima que tendrían, no se dijeron nada. Sólo callaron, agacharon la cabeza y esperaron a que el otro dijera algo, pero sólo había silencio. Ella quería llorar, pero tenía que aguantar, no podía derrumbarse en frente de él, no quería, no debía. Su corazón estaba encogiéndose, no dejaba de suspirar, porque sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás._

_Frente a ella estaba Ichigo, quien claramente se veía en él esa impotencia que lo devastaba cuando las cosas eran inevitables e imposibles. Sentía su mirar fijo en ella, deseaba poder controlarse sino se lanzaría a abrazarlo, llorar en sus brazos, rogarle que no la dejara ir, decirle lo mucho que quería quedarse, lo mucho que le amaba…Sin embargo no podía decir nada de eso, sentía que terminaría atándolo a algo imposible, efímero, ilógico. Que terminaría causándole más sufrimiento, al igual que para así misma._

_-Adiós, Rukia…-escuchó de sus labios, ella en un último suspiro levantó su rostro, era inevitable verlo con melancolía, estaba dispuesta a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que su corazón había estado callando, pero…_

_-Ichigo…¡Yo…!-las palabras se le quedaron en la boca, notó como la mirada de su nakama ya no le miraba fijo, sino un punto desconocido para ella, indirecto. Entonces se dio cuenta, él ya no podía verla-Gracias, Ichigo…-le dijo en un susurro, dejándolo ahí con el resto de sus amigos, partiendo así a la Sociedad de las Almas._

De nuevo dejó temprano el papeleo para salir del escuadrón, regresó a la casa de su honorable Nii-sama y, cuando notó que él se había quedado completamente dormido, ella se escabulló, como si fuera un vil ladrón, hasta la puerta Sekai de la casa para partir a Karakura. Siempre hacía lo mismo, ese día no sería la excepción, le había prometido a Ichigo que estaría ahí aun si él no podía verla, y una promesa era una promesa, ella siempre tendría que cumplir con su palabra.

Llegó a su ventana, atravesó la pared como aquella vez en la que lo conoció, entrando como la simple alma que era en la habitación de un muchacho preparatoriano. Se veía tan delicado, tan enternecedor, tan apacible y tranquilo durmiendo de esa manera. Instintivamente se sentó en la cama, lo miró más de cerca, nunca dejaría de quererlo, eso le quedaba claro. Observó su ceño, sereno, no estaba fruncido, algo le hiso sonreír entre divertida y cariñosamente. Pasó su lúcida mano por sus cabellos anaranjados, luego por su frente, por sus orejas, pasando por los parpados, la nariz y los labios. Se olvidó de todo en ese momento, pues ya estaba acostada en esa cama individual a su lado, sintiendo su calor y su respirar, algo que extrañó no estando en un Gigai. Sin embargo, ni le importó.

-No sabes cuanto te extraño…-dejó escapar un sollozo y abrazó el cuerpo del oji miel intentando tranquilizarse. Se sentía tan bien, tan placentero, relajante, confortante…Pero de pronto, él se incomodó, vio como comenzaba a tensarse, como empezaba a moverse inquieto en el colchón y como apretaba los dientes con desesperación. Rápidamente, intentó calmarlo tomándole de los hombros o de las muñecas, pero no lo consiguió porque sólo era parte del viento. Ahora ni siquiera podía tocarlo bien-Tranquilízate, Ichigo…Aquí estoy-susurró al oído del chico, quien milagrosamente comenzaba a normalizar su respiración y sus movimientos-El Sol brillará para ti, Ichigo…

-R-Rukia…No me abandones…No quiero…que llueva-habló él sonámbulo, ella se tensó un poco, además, se le tornaron las mejillas de un rojo carmesí ¿A caso Ichigo había dicho que no le abandonara? Peor ¿Él soñaba con ella? No pudo evitar sentirse apenada y a la vez alagada de tal muestra. Sonrió con franquesa, mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta al oído del pelinaranja.

-Ichigo, recuerda…El Sol brillara para ti-y entonces se inclinó hacia él y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, al fin y al cabo, él nunca sabría que cosa había pasado, pero estaba segura de que entendería el mensaje oculto en esa pequeña frase.

Volvió a sonreír por tercera vez en esa noche, dejando la cama del chico de 17 años y así mismo, volviendo a la Sociedad de Almas.

Esa misma mañana, sintió el reiatsu de Ichigo, se había levantado más temprano de lo normal en un fin de semana, pues él siempre despertaba los sábados a las diez en punto, pero ahora eran alrededor de las seis y él ya se había salido de la casa Kurosaki. Él si había entendido el mensaje. Regresó lo más pronto que pudo a Karakura, buscó su rastro y lo encontró, en el lugar que menos se esperaba, el río donde le dijo que su madre había muerto. Sin mucho que pensar, aunque dudando en sus adentros, fue con él, ahí estaría, siempre. Usando el Shunpo llegó con él, al parecer estaba desconcertado, con la mirada triste, ella sólo se quedó ahí parada detrás de él, deseando que la viera y que esa maldita y odiosa pesadilla se destruyera.

Vio como Ichigo se levantaba del pasto verde, algo dentro de ella le hiso reaccionar y, sin darse cuenta de que él ya no podía tocarla, quería detenerlo poniéndose en frente de él. Sin embargo, como si fuera obra del destino, el chico paró en seco, ella le miro confusa, mientras que volteaban a ver ambos como el Sol salía de entre los edificios de la pequeña ciudad, fuerte, poderoso, brillante, cálido. Casi tan cálido como la sensación de tener cerca a Ichigo. Así lo sentía la Shinigami.

Miró el Sol desde que salió hasta que se iba elevando desde las montañas hasta el alto cielo, y luego miró a Ichigo, quien portaba una sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba, y que sólo a ella le tocaba ver. Tal y como cuando lo conoció, cuando él la rescató de ser ejecutada, cuando después de cada pelea, como si al verlo, ese pequeño órgano que creía inexistente comenzara a bombear sangre en exceso y latiera descontrolado dentro del pecho, así eran las sonrisas de Ichigo, como el calor del mismo Sol. Se posó frente a él, viéndolo fijamente, grabando en su mente cada detalle, cada rasgo de su cara y cuerpo, todo lo que ella adoraba estaba frente a sí. Sin importarle el mundo entero, se fue acercando más y más a su boca, depositando un suave beso en los labios del pelinaranjo. Al fin y al cabo él no se daría cuenta.

-¿Qué…?-se escuchó decir antes que Rukia lo besara, calló completamente y estaba con los ojos bastante abiertos, porque entonces, cuando ella tenía bien claro que por haber perdido sus poderes espirituales ya no podía ni tocarla, sintió el contacto carnal entre sus labios y los de Kurosaki. Se separó sorprendida ante el hecho, no lo podía creer, de nuevo otra jugarreta del destino, el cual ahora no estaba actuando en su contra-Rukia…-susurró él-Ya veo…Ahora lo entendí.

Sonrió y pequeñas lagrimas surcaron desde sus orbes violetas hasta sus mejillas, entonces decidió marcharse de ahí, tomó un nuevo destino encaminándose a un lugar en donde poder abrir la puerta del Sekai, no sin antes agradecer desde el fondo de su alma al muchacho que un día conoció, que se volvió su Shinigami Sustituto, su _nakama, _aquel mocoso tan temperamental y de ceño fruncido pero que tanto quería así como era. Porque ambos se apreciaban por como eran, sin fingir o pretender. Abrió la puerta luego de atravesar el aire con su Zanpacktou, mientras era seguida por la Mariposa Infernal, pero entonces, escuchó la voz de Ichigo…

-Creo que nunca dejaré de darte las gracias…-él ya se estaba alejando, pero pudo escuchar perfectamente sus palabras, ella sonrió gustosa, mientras que desaparecía por la puerta hacia el otro mundo.

-Entonces pensamos igual…Gracias, Ichigo.

_And the shadow of the day  
>[Y a la sombra del día]<br>Will embrace the world in grey  
>[Se cubrirá el mundo de gris]<br>And the sun will set for you  
>[Y el Sol se fijará sobre tí]<em>

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué pedo? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, como siempre, acepto cualquier comentario—positivo, negativo, tiempo compartido (¿?) criticas constructivas—claro mientras no me insulten a mi madre [¬¬] ¿Estamos?<em>

_Hikari: Agradeceremos rotundamente a quienes dejen review, aunque no sepamos como contestarlo cada que nos comentan un One-Shot *susurra* Todo porque Nee-san es demasiado india…_

_-¡India pareces! ¡Watake! [:] Y weno, tiene razón, no se regresar reviews, así que a quienes me digan como hacerlo, se los agradeceré mil y más veces [x3] Jeje…Ok, nos despedimos, cuídense mucho, ¡Arriba el IchiRuki! Nos leemos luego ¡Los amo mi querido publico conocedor! ¡Ay La!_


End file.
